


Introducing the Vampire

by silentflux



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Community: winter_of_angel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor introduces Angel to someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**FIC: Introducing the Vampire, Angel/SPN, Angel/Sam, FRT**_  
Title: Introducing the Vampire  
Author: Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: FRT  
Fandom: Angel the Series/Supernatural  
Pairing: Angel/Sam  
Warnings: umm...slash?  
Spoilers: For Not Fade Away  
Disclaimer: Totally not mine... *sighs*  
A/N: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/profile)[**winter_of_angel**](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/) Big apologies to the mod for being so amazingly late. Something had been nagging at me, reminding me that there was something I should be doing, but I couldn't remember what exactly. I'm so sorry, I can't really express how much. Mea culpa. I hope y'all enjoy the fic anyways, despite its lateness.

Big thanks to Kaz who pointed out that Dean almost always gets all the action...what about Sam?

Summary: Connor introduces Angel to someone...

  
~ * ~ * ~

Angel watched from the shadows, as he almost always did. Connor was his last remaining family besides Spike, and even though he didn't feel right just injecting himself into the boy's life, one which thankfully had nothing to do with demons, he couldn't just not see him. Even if it was just to make sure he was happy and healthy. Of course, Connor knew he was there more often than not, catching his eye and nodding or smiling in acknowledgment. Sometimes he invited his father to join him if he was just having a coffee, and sometimes Angel shook his head, not wanting to intrude with his social awkwardness when Connor had friends there. Every once in a while, though, Connor truly wanted to introduce Angel to someone.

It was a Tuesday night, fairly quiet for a college pub since the Monday parties were over and the lull until Thursday occurred. Angel always mused that college students apparently had more stamina than most - drinking five days out of the week sometimes and staying up all hours when they still had to get to class and study and whatever else they had to do. Angel didn't really have anything to compare it to - he'd been a vampire for so long, he never really paid that much attention.

He settled in a corner with a beer, leaning against the wall as he watched his son converse with several people before making his way over to him. "Connor." Angel didn't realize how his face lit up when his son took the time to come and talk to him.

"Angel," Connor greeted, a genuine smile twisting his lips and sparkling in his eyes. "Come for your weekly checkup on me?"

If Angel was still capable of blushing, he would have, his own lips giving a rueful smile of their own. "Just thought I'd see how you were doing," he volunteered. "It's a slow night at work so far, and why else would I keep any of Wolfram & Hart's crap unless I can put it to good use?" Jets, private airfields...some of the perks did remain after he killed off the Thorn and a good portion of the Partners' demon army. Ah, the spoils of war - Cordelia would have been proud. He settled comfortably onto the tall stool giving to the tall table and studied his son. "And I wanted to see if you had time for the old man."

Connor chuckled easily, and Angel still marveled at the sound. Before his deal with Wolfram & Hart, it wasn't a sound he'd heard. And now, even though Connor has his memories, he has so many more positive ones that drown out the chaos and violence that was his life, his legacy from the vampire andHoltz . "Anyways," the younger man continued, looking over as the door to the pub opened and motioning to the couple who entered. "I just wanted to introduce you to someone. Well, someones, I guess."

Angel turned his gaze to follow Connor's and saw a tall, almost gangly boy his son's age and a pretty blond girl walking toward them. He stood as they approached, his instincts telling him that the boy had been trained. For all his height, he moved smoothly, like a lazy predator. "Angel, meet Sam Winchester and Jess Moore. They go to school with me."

Angel held out his hand in greeting, hoping it was at least room temperature so that neither of them would notice. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." He saw Sam pause, eyes studying him hard for a moment, but it took a lot more than that to make Angel squirm. Smiling his most innocent smile, he turned back to his son who was actually adept at keeping conversations flowing.

It didn't take long to fall into an almost comfortable repertoire of beer and idle speculation, odd questions and observations the genre for the night. Angel enjoyed it immensely as Connor's guard was completely down and he could watch his son who for once seemed unhindered by the fact that he was sitting next to a vampire. He noticed that Sam shifted a couple of times, probably unsure what exactly was tingling his fight or flight response, but the more Angel observed, the more he was convinced. Sam was a hunter, or at least raised as one.

Should be interesting, he mused, seeing the floppy hair fall forward to hide the tall man's eyes as he tilted his head to listen to something his girlfriend said. Before much else could happen, Angel felt his cellphone vibrate against his thigh and sighed. Spike was probably just bored withGunn more than likely hiding from the platinum blonde vampire and Illyria having already beaten him to a pulp for the night, so he was hunting his next victim. Namely his sire. Even so, Angel figured he should go and check it out, just in case. Spike andIllyria could handle most things, but still... LA was his city.

Standing, he gave his son an apologetic look. "Sorry, Connor, but I have to go." Connor nodded, his eyes darkening and taking on a hard edge as he contemplated the reason. Angel shook his head - there was no reason to ruin his son's evening. "I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you." He turned a smiled at Jess, his eyes sliding over to meet the confused and contemplative gaze of Sam Winchester before tilting his head in acknowledgment and heading out.

~ * ~ * ~

Angel saw Sam and Jess periodically after that, running into them when they were out with Connor and he happened to be there, and a couple of times when he'd tried to be inconspicuous, but the younger man always seemed to feel his presence like Connor did. Shaking off the slight unease, they worked into a passive acquaintance friendship, and Angel enjoyed talking with both him and Jess. Not to mention that usually meant that he'd be with his son as well. All this precious time spent so amazingly. Angel treasured every moment.

It seemed like the years slipped by with almost no trouble. Of course, Spike bitched about the Gl'vks demons' attempt at an apocalypse, but that was just because Gunn had somehow managed to avoid being splashed with their rancid smelling blood - it all landed on Spike, not to mention his leather coat. Angel's lips twitched every time the memory of the blond vampire completely covered in the practically neon pink and yellow fluids. It was...disgusting. But he definitely deserved it after putting up pictures of Angel as a puppet on hisFlickr account to share with Faith and numerous other Slayers. Not to mention the Watcher.

One weekend, Angel was out with Connor, and they ran into Jess sans Sam. When asked, she stated that he and his brother Dean had gone to find his father. It took just a few moments for the words to settle and Angel almost sprayed his beer over the table. "Dean Winchester. What's the father's name?"

"Oh, it's John. Their mother was Mary..." And Jess was off talking about her favorite subject - Sam. She could do it for a good few moments which gave the vampire plenty of time to get over his shock. Sam was John Winchester's boy. That was definitely interesting - terrifying - something. He smiled and bought them all another round before he begged off to go back and annoy Spike by brooding.

That would be the last time he saw Jess alive. Sam was a different matter.

~ * ~ * ~

It was a couple years later and Angel's life had been swallowed by his own problems - demons, apocalypse, stupid humans, demons, power-hungry warlocks... Well, at least it was never dull, especially with Spike around. Watching him being constantly tormented by Illyria and Gunn was worth almost anything some days. He was called out to the Cleveland Hellmouth when Faith decided to swing a favor - she was reluctant to bother Buffy. No matter how long it had been, she still felt uncertain with the eldest Slayer, and Angel was glad to help out. It didn't take much - a little fetch and carry and kill.

He was out patrolling with Faith, she'd headed to one side of a huge cemetery and he'd taken the other when he'd heard cursing and then chanting in Latin. It was a binding spell of some kind, and he stealthily dodged between mausoleums and came to a sudden and noisy stop when he saw Sam salting and burning a grave. His reflexes were fast, his gun up and pointing in the direction of the sound and Angel held up his hands and stepped into the light.

"Hi, Sam," he greeted almost quietly.

"Angel?!" the younger man asked incredulously. "What're you doing in Cleveland? In a cemetery?"

"Watching you salt and burn a grave," he answered matter-of-factly and watch Sam's stance become even more threatening.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice and eyes hard - much harder than Angel remembered him.

"Friend of Connor, someone who knows who and what you are," Angel told him quietly. "Any more than that it gets...complicated."

Sam snorted and managed to roll his eyes without taking them off his target. "Yeah, what's not complicated." He studied the vampire for a moment before sighing. "C'mon then. Let's go get a beer and you can tell me your story."

"Yo, Angel! You taking off with boytoy?" The vampire winced at Faith's loud and confrontational style, not sure how Ssam would react to this.

"Sam, meet Faith. Faith, Sam. And yeah, we've got a couple of things to talk about. You okay from here?" Angel answered quickly, watching how Sam's eyes widened at the skin-tight leather and skimpy top, eyes sliding appreciatively down Faith's lithe, athletic form, and he growled subconsciously. The younger boy's eyes slammed back into his, anticipation and something akin to curiosity burning into Angel.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll just beat your ass tomorrow in the sparring room before you go," she answered dismissively, appraising Sam before nodding and heading back out to patrol.

"And who was that?"

Sighing, Angel gestured and headed toward a pub he knew the other slayers in the area had recommended. This was going to take a while.

~ * ~ * ~

"So...you're a vampire?" Sam asked incredulously. "With a soul?"

"Skipped right over the Slayer part, huh?" Angel muttered to himself, reaching out to grab his glass of scotch, finger's accidentally brushing against the hunter's arm, a spark of electricity causing him to gasp.

"But Dad said that vampires are extinct - or at least nearly," Sam informed him almost petulantly.

"Well, vampires as he hunted them mostly are. They're...like a lesser form of what I am. More like an infection. Whereas I have a demon. Vampires like me are humans that die, the soul leaves, and the demon takes over. It walks, talks and looks like the person who once occupied the body, but it isn't. I...have a soul - was cursed with it and now after a little magic, it's permanent." Angel felt like it was the hundredth time he'd explained this, but for Sam, it wasn't irritating. The younger man's presence was soothing, even if his edges had been cut away more sharply since Jess' death.

"Okay..." Sam mulled this all over as he watched Angel watch him. It was thrilling - he felt his fight or flight response kick in and remembered how it had done so the first time he'd met the vampire. All the mysterious quirks, the unnatural stillness Angel could achieve - it all slowly made sense.

Angel heard the quickened heartbeat and the shallow breathing and smirked, eyes going dark as he watched Sam over the rim of his glass. He saw the tip of Sam's tongue peek out and lick his lower lip, mirroring it with his own. This should be fun. His smile slowly became more and more predatory until Angelus glinted in his eyes, each moment passing with another frantic heartbeat and even shallower breath. A lot of fun.

[Continuing with Words and Touch](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/99299.html)   


ETA 1-5-09: Thanks so much to whomever nominated me over at the Twisting the Hellmouth CoA's!!  


  
  
  
  
  
|    
  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Angel... what more can I say?

_**FIC: Words and Touch, SPN/Angel, Sam/Angel**_  
 **Title:** Words and Touch  
 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Angel/Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Sam  
 **Disclaimer:** None of the recognizable characters or universes are mine... I'm just playing :)  
 **Rating:** FRT

 **A/N:** This was written for my March 1st date for [](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/profile)[**winter_of_angel**](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/). It's a sequel to my fic [ 'Introducing the Vampire'](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/94102.html). Also, I was feeling a little sappy and the fact that I don't think that either one would rush the sex too much... hope the schmoop's not too much and that you enjoy it! I have no doubts I will probably be adding to this little universe as I find it interesting to play with both characters - and it's all this challenge's fault! :)

 **Summary:** Sam and Angel... what more can I say?

~ * ~ * ~

Sam watched the man - no, vampire next to him covertly. It had been three days of absorbing the a complex history both new and familiar, but talking with Faith and a couple of the slayers not to mention Robin helped him sort a lot of it out. There were things that he and his brother may stumble on that are way out of their league. The yellow-eyed demon had been, but they'd taken care of that bastard. He knew that he didn't have much time until Dean got really antsy and came after him, loud and brash and everything about Dean that Sam both loved and hated.

These people dealt with the occult every day, the impossible was the norm. Maybe a deal with a demon or a prophecy of demon soldiers with one to lead them could be completely averted. Maybe - his train of thought was interrupted by a soft, deliberate touch just along the inside of his wrist with smooth, cool fingers. His body shivered in reaction, still not quite used to being this close to such a formidable predator.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Angel asked quietly before going back to sipping his scotch.

"My brother will come looking for me soon," he sighed softly.

"And don't you want to go?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just..." Sam looked up, the expectant vampire watching him patiently. "I was hoping that you could help me before he does." It hurt to ask for that kind of help - admitting that he and Bobby were out of their depth with this bargain. He bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair, slouching on the couch. "My brother. Made a deal." He glanced up and back away. "For me. Bring me back from the dead and Dean's soul is forfeit in a year. I was just hoping..."

"That we might know how to break it? Or know someone who would?" Angel asked, brows furrowing as he considered his contacts in the lower demon worlds. Someone had taken a serious interest in the Winchesters and he'd like to know why. "Maybe. I can look into it. When's the contract up?"

"Couple of months," Sam muttered, face falling into his hands as he tried not to shake apart at the idea of his brother going anywhere without him. He felt empty at the thought of losing the only remaining family he had.

The air stirred next to him and the couch dipped as the vampire settled more closely to him, offering the comfort of nearness, something Sam wouldn't have expected of someone who wasn't human. Of course, Angel was proving a lot of his theories about non-humans wrong. Gratefully, he leaned into the other man's presence, barely brushing their legs together as they sat in silence.

The cool touch of long fingers resting on his arm almost made him jump, muscles twitching in reaction as that last barrier was breached with skin-to-skin contact. Sam had managed not to touch Angel since he'd felt that jolt in the bar and he'd been quite successful at it. Although maybe not as smooth as he would have liked as every once in a while he would look up and see an amused glance from the older male.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" the vampire asked quietly, fingers stroking along the inside of his wrist lightly, following the strong pulse there and making Sam shiver.

"Not really," he managed to deny even as his body leaned further into the other man. Angel chuckled and reached up to stroke along Sam's jawline, his eyes glinting.

"Hmm... high tolerance then." The barely audible words danced across Sam's skin and something tightened inside him, low and warm. He loved this feeling, the need to fight and the imperative to run shivering along his spine until his eyes glowed slightly black. Surprising the vampire, he turned and brushed their lips together, dry skin meeting in a rasp that was more intimate than anything either had experienced in years.

Eyes wide, their gazes met and Angel listened as the younger man's heart sped up uncontrollably, breathing audible in the silent living room. "Sam, is this..."

"I don't know," he answered quietly, finally letting his long body relax against the vampire's amazingly still one. Angel savored everything about these moments - the taste of the air, the heat and vibrancy of him settled close.

"I can wait until you do," Angel told him softly, his lips against the soft skin of the younger man's temple, feeling the tremors that went through those strong muscles. "No need to rush."

"Yeah," Sam murmured, nodding lazily and letting his head turn on the vampire's shoulder so that he could look up into veiled dark eyes. "I know."

They stayed like that until Angel lost track of the beats of the his heart, fingers tracing lazily over wrist and hipbone where Sam's shirt had ridden up to allow it. It was peaceful, comfortable and nothing like anything the vampire had experienced. The contentment of just lounging on the couch was incredible. He felt it the moment something changed, and the lithe body turned into him, Sam half-asleep as he wound himself around the vampire, murmuring softly and letting go of consciousness.  



End file.
